Thiocarbamate and acetanilide herbicides, e.g., triallate, alachlor and butachlor are very useful for controlling weeds in the presence of growing crops. Application of these herbicides to crop plants such as rice, sorghum and wheat, at rates necessary to kill or stunt weeds, however, may injure the crop plant, slowing growth and development. Accordingly, the use of these herbicides to control weeds in the presence of rice, sorghum and wheat is rendered less desirable. Obviously, a safening agent consisting of a chemical compound that could be used to treat either the seed of the crop plant, the crop plant locus, or the crop plant itself, such that a reduction of injury due to application of the herbicide without a corresponding reduction of the herbicidal action on the weed, would be quite beneficial.